


Trois

by ohofcourse



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Face-Fucking, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohofcourse/pseuds/ohofcourse
Summary: Hisoka and Illumi decide to throw Chrollo a bone and invite him to bed with them.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 28
Kudos: 313





	Trois

**Author's Note:**

> just to clarify, this is TECHNICALLY in the "Springtime Rising" universe, as in its the same characterizations and setting and all that. However, it's not actually part of the story. It has no place in the plot and if this pairing isn't for you than you can totally ignore this. i just got drunk on halloween and when i got home i started writing this, now it's almost 6.5k so I couldn't NOT post it. 
> 
> I would recommend reading my other fic, "Springtime Rising", first for context, but it's not necessary.
> 
> the link is here https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909156/chapters/62966380
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

Chrollo had his front teeth halfway into an apple when Illumi and Hisoka burst into the dining hall like they were on a mission. 

Illumi looked oddly fearsome, brows lowered over his usually serene eyes, mouth twisted. Hisoka, like the bastard he was, trailed after his boyfriend quite happily, hands shoved in his pockets, looking both roguish and smug. 

“Chrollo,” Illumi said, slamming his palms onto his table. Chrollo set his apple down and looked between the two boys, bemused. 

“Hello.” 

“Can you come to Hisoka’s room with us? Now?” 

“I’ve just sat down,” Chrollo said, frowning. Illumi’s lip lifted into the beginnings of snarl, but then Hisoka pressed his hand against Illumi’s lower back and then stepped in front. 

“Chrollo,” he said carefully. “How’s your French?” 

“My French,” Chrollo asked, brows knitting together. Illumi sighed loudly and leaned into Hisoka’s ear. 

_ “He’s so fucking stupid, Hiso--”  _

_ “I know, babe, I know.”  _

_ “Why doesn’t he just get it?”  _

“Yeah, your French,” Hisoka continued, still sounding delicate, now rubbing soothing circles in Illumi’s wrist. “Like, un, deux…  _ trois _ .” 

Chrollo’s eyes went comically wide. 

“Wait, you mean--” 

“Hisoka’s room, right now,” Illumi hissed. Chrollo shoved his books back into his bag and shot to his feet, sending his chair skittering backwards. 

“Slow down,” Hisoka chuckled. Chrollo looked at him like he had just been slapped. 

“I still really don’t understand why--” 

“We’ll explain in my room.” 

And with a silencing glare from Illumi, the trio marched out of the dining hall. 

* * *

“This feels like an interview,” Hisoka said, eyeing Chrollo from where he was sitting at his desk. Illumi had kicked off his shoes and was sitting cross-legged in Hisoka’s bed, picking nervously at a loose thread from one of Hisoka’s blankets. 

“I’m confused,” Chrollo admitted. “I don’t know why you would want to.” 

“You want to, don’t you?” 

“Obviously,” Chrollo said, looking Illumi over. 

“We need to set rules,” Illumi said, wrapping the end of the loose thread around his pinky until it turned red. Chrollo made a face. 

“Why do we need to have--” 

“Because I’m not going to let you cuckold me,” Hisoka said with an unbearably knowing look. 

“Logistically, how is it going to work?” Chrollo asked, deliberately ignoring Hisoka. 

“Are you asking us… how sex works?” Illumi piped up, sounding very serious. 

“Aw, Chrollo’s a virgin!” 

“I’m not a virgin,” Chrollo hissed, “I’ve just never had a threesome before, let alone with two guys!” 

“How far are we going? Hand stuff? Oral? Penetration?” Hisoka’s voice was disturbingly casual, like he was listing things off a takeout menu. 

Illumi suddenly buried his head in his hands and groaned. 

“I don’t want to have to talk about this.”

“Well, we should,” Chrollo said. 

“Yeah, Illumi, we need to,” Hisoka added, happy to dogpile onto anyone. 

“I’m not bottoming,” Illumi said flatly. 

“Damn,” Hisoka and Chrollo said at the same time. 

“Why not?” Hisoka asked immediately after. Illumi glared at him. For a moment, the room was silent. 

“Because I don’t want to.” 

“Illumi shouldn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to do,” Chrollo said tremulously. 

“Shut up, Chrollo. Illumi, if you’re going to be a wet blanket about this then there’s no point.” 

“I’m not going to be--” 

“Because if we actually decide to do it, and it ends up being me and Chrollo having awkward sex while you sit there and watch, then it’s going to be bad for everyone!” 

“I’ll bottom for you, not for him,” Illumi said, jerking his thumb at Chrollo. Hisoka grinned. Chrollo sniffed. 

“And you Chrollo? What do you feel comfortable with?” Hisoka’s voice was oddly gentle, and he was looking at Chrollo with something like kindness. 

“Um--”

“You’ve had sex before, right?” Illumi asked weakly. 

“Yes!” 

“With a guy?” Hisoka pressed. 

“Yeah,” Chrollo mumbled. 

“You haven’t,” Illumi said, eyes narrowed. He tugged harder at the loose thread and Hisoka slapped his hand away. 

“Does it matter?” Chrollo asked.

“I mean,” Hisoka said with a sigh, rubbing his face up and down, “a little bit, Chrollo.”

“Can’t he just watch?” Illumi asked. 

“The whole point is a threesome,” Hisoka whined. 

“Just because I haven’t before, doesn’t mean I can’t,” Chrollo pointed out, pink from his cheeks to his throat. 

“I guess that’s true,” Illumi mused. He looked at Hisoka, who was looking back at him with a slowly-widening grin. 

“Yeah, okay,” Illumi said. “Let’s do this.” 

* * *

Hisoka made a group chat titled  _ Menage a Trois :)  _ and in this chat, they decided, as a trio, to meet at Illumi’s house on Friday night, when Silva and Kikyo were on vacation for their anniversary. 

_ Do not come home Friday night,  _ Illumi texted his siblings.

Killua, low maintenance as ever, replied,  _ ok, I’ll go to Gon’s.  _

Milluki texted back immediately,  _ why?  _

_ Hisoka.  _

_ Understood.  _

Technically, Illumi wasn’t totally lying. Hisoka  _ would _ be there. 

After the time and place were chosen, all that was left to do was wait. 

Illumi and Hisoka lived their lives as normal, playing lacrosse and making out in weird half-public places around campus. Chrollo turned on his phone hotspot so he wasn’t using school wifi and looked up “threesome” on the internet, and then “gay threesome” and then “gay threesome with a couple that loves each other and another guy”.

And then Friday came like a punch to the stomach. 

Illumi and Hisoka didn’t even give him a chance to admire the utter majesty that was the Zoldyck estate. Chrollo had seen money before, had been in it and around it, but this was to an extent that was beyond imagination. 

“I know,” Hisoka said smugly. 

“You don’t know what I’m thinking, Hisoka.” 

“Okayyy,” and just to be annoying, Hisoka skipped forward and clasped his hand in Illumi’s. Illumi looked down at their joined hands, blinking in surprise, and then kept walking, arm swinging slightly. 

* * *

“Should we start?” Chrollo asked. He and the other two boys had formed a triangle on Illumi’s massive bed in his massive bedroom. If Chrollo reached out, he could touch them. 

Hisoka looked at Illumi, who looked back at him. 

“Yes,” Illumi said. He got up from the bed, drew the curtains closed, and turned off all the lights except for two wall sconces that gave off a dim, warm glow. 

“Have you ever fingered yourself?” Hisoka asked, looming over Chrollo like a cartoon villain. Illumi was on Chrollo’s other side, but his arm was extended to Hisoka, fingers curled in the hem of his boxers. 

“Um, yeah, this week, for the first time.” 

“Ugh,” Illumi said. Hisoka shot him a glance. 

“That’s okay,” he said to Chrollo, still looking at Illumi. “I should probably do it, though.” 

“You?” Chrollo demanded indignantly. 

“I’m gentler,” Hisoka said, mouth twisting sourly. He glared once at Illumi, who stared straight ahead, perfectly blank, though his eyes gleamed impishly. 

“Okay,” Chrollo said weakly. “Are you just going to watch?” 

Illumi cocked his head. 

“I can close my eyes if you want.” 

“No, no that’s fine.” 

There was a pause, Hisoka looking at Chrollo, Chrollo looking at Illumi, Illumi looking at his nails. 

“Can you hand me the lube?” Hisoka finally asked. Chrollo felt his stomach flip. 

_ This was happening.  _

Illumi tossed Hisoka a clear bottle from his bedside, and in perfect synchronization, they shifted, Hisoka settling between Chrollo’s legs and Illumi sitting at the top of the bed, pulling Chrollo up with a grip under his armpits, until his head was on Illumi’s stomach. 

He glanced up and found that Illumi was looking down at him, hair framing his face, mouth quirked in a smile. 

“Don’t be nervous,” he said and Chrollo guessed it was meant to be comforting, but it came out more like a command. 

“Okay,” he rasped. 

“Pants off,” Hisoka said cheerfully, tugging at the waist of Chrollo’s pants. Illumi, from behind, pushed him forward until he was sitting up. 

“Shirt, too,” he said. 

“Aren’t you going to take your clothes off, too?” Chrollo asked. He was already feeling sort of like a plaything. 

“We will,” Illumi assured him, taking Chrollo’s shirt and flinging it to a corner of the room. 

He was pulled back against Illumi after, legs knocked apart by the back of Hisoka’s hand. 

Hisoka put his hand over the front of Chrollo’s underwear and pressed the heel of his palm against his half-hard dick. 

_ “Oh, God,”  _ Chrollo gasped. 

“Oh, come on, already?” Hisoka said, an eyebrow raised. 

“It’s weird!” 

“It would be less weird if you didn’t keep saying it was weird.” 

“Please be quiet,” Illumi said, “both of you.” The room fell silent. 

Chrollo had to admit, Hisoka groping him through his boxer briefs was less awkward than he had expected. It felt good, and Illumi sliding his hands up and down Chrollo’s sides was a nice distraction. 

“Can I?” Illumi asked, thumb hovering over Chrollo’s nipple. 

“Mhm,” he squeaked. Simultaneously, as Illumi’s thumbs came to rub against his nipples, Hisoka was pulling his underwear down to his ankles, and then totally off. It was like they were communicating telepathically, each movement ending and starting perfectly, like a well-curated tasting menu. 

He hadn’t realized that it could feel so good to have your chest touched. It was embarrassing how much his back arched, how his face turned and tried to bury itself in Illumi’s stomach.

Hisoka poured lube directly on Chrollo’s cock, holding the bottle from very high up. He looked like a child playing a game. The lube was cold and it dripped from Chrollo’s cock onto his pelvis in a slightly gross way. 

“That’s cold,” Chrollo whispered, more to himself than anything. Hisoka looked at him, mouth twitching in the beginnings of a smile. Chrollo felt heat rise to his cheeks. 

Of course he had imagined this, fantasized about a situation that was nearly identical, but usually, in his fantasies, Hisoka was a faceless pink-haired person and Illumi was in 4k HD. 

Chrollo had never actually thought of Hisoka in a deeply sexual way and being thrown into something like this so quickly was giving him whiplash. 

But then, blessedly, Hisoka wrapped his hand around his length and began to stroke him. 

He was very casual about it, clearly not trying to actually get him off, but it still felt impossibly good. The angle was different than his own hand, the grip tighter and less reactive to what he was feeling. If it was his own hand, he would have tightened and loosened where he wanted, but Hisoka’s hand was a slightly-cold, very lubed vice: unintentionally unforgiving. 

“Hisoka,” Illumi said, sounding impatient. It was then that Chrollo registered the erection digging into his back. 

“Hm?” 

“Hurry up, please.” 

Hisoka must have taken this to heart because the next moment, he was squirting more lube onto his right hand and pressing it right against Chrollo’s entrance. 

Chrollo flinched. 

Illumi pressed a chaste kiss to his ear, abandoning his chest in favor of running his hands up and down his forearms. 

“You good?” Hisoka asked, eyebrows raised. He looked handsome, Chrollo realized with mild disgust, face pinched in a totally unselfconscious way, lips parted in question. 

“Yeah,” Chrollo breathed, and it was true. 

“I’ll go slow,” he promised. Illumi brushed a cool palm over Chrollo’s forehead, pushing his hair back and pressing a kiss to the spot between his eyes. 

Chrollo melted like a pad of butter. 

“O-okay,” he sighed. 

The first finger felt weird. His hips came up, heels digging into the mattress, and his arms flailed briefly. Hisoka had his bottom lip jutting out, brows lowered in focus. Illumi was breathing softly in Chrollo’s ear, one hand gently wrapped around his throat, the other holding his left wrist. 

Hisoka was already leagues better at fingering than Chrollo had been himself. He curled his finger, glancing up to look at Chrollo’s face, a smile ghosting his mouth, and Chrollo felt a lick of pleasure. 

_ “Ah!”  _ Illumi swallowed whatever sound he would have made next with an open-mouthed kiss, fingers digging into his cheeks. Vaguely, Chrollo felt a second finger against his hole. 

“ _ I dunno-- _ Hisoka, I don’t think I’m ready--” 

“You can,” Illumi said against his mouth, eyes sparkling. 

The second finger pressed in and burned for a few seconds, but Hisoka just did that curling motion again and Chrollo let out a half-sob, biting at Illumi’s lip, no doubt drooling into the other’s mouth. 

“Good?” Hisoka asked, genuinely curious. 

“ _ Good, good, good, _ ” Chrollo mumbled. 

The third finger came a few minutes later and Chrollo was so hard that it hardly even hurt. He barely noticed when Hisoka, three fingers deep inside him, leaned forward and sloppily made out with Illumi right over Chrollo’s head. He glanced up at them dazedly, wondering if he should feel left out. 

Hisoka stuck his tongue into Illumi’s mouth, gross and brazen, and Illumi bit it, laughing as he did so. 

When they finally pulled away, a string of saliva went with them. 

“I think he’s ready,” Hisoka said, stretching his three fingers in a clinical way. 

“Me?” Chrollo asked stupidly. No one answered, or even acknowledged he had spoken. He felt ignored, but it didn’t feel necessarily bad. 

Illumi cupped his cheek absently, thumb running over the seam of his lips. 

“Can I?” Illumi asked. Chrollo’s heart raced. 

_ “Please...please,”  _ he mumbled. __

“I did all the work,” Hisoka pouted, ignoring Chrollo. 

“You can fuck me,” Illumi offered.  _ Dear Lord,  _ Chrollo thought, letting out a whimper to go with it. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

And just like that, Illumi was sliding out from under Chrollo, who flopped bonelessly back onto the bed. He was cold and embarrassingly open as Hisoka’s fingers left. Vaguely, he felt himself being dragged further up the bed, so that he was partially sitting up, propped against half a dozen expensive down pillows. 

Illumi was stripping his clothes, hopping out of his pants and sweatshirt and kicking them out of the way. Hisoka took his clothes off languidly, starting with his sweater, then his socks--which were dark blue with penguins on them--then his jeans. 

Chrollo could feel his heartbeat in his stomach. He was impossibly hard now, thighs twitching from being in the same position, hair sticking to the back of his neck. 

Illumi was up on his knees in front of him, utterly naked now, the toned expanse of his stomach concave as he bent slightly over, rolling a condom onto himself. Chrollo wanted to preserve the image on the backs of his eyelids forever. 

“Hi,” Illumi said, glancing up at him, an eyebrow raised bemusedly. 

“What?” Chrollo croaked. 

Hisoka snorted meanly. 

“You were staring,” Illumi said with a smile. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t--” 

“It’s okay,” Illumi said. He was still smiling, fondly--Chrollo hoped--amused. It was a strange look on him, and it was doing strange things to Chrollo’s body, like making him sweat underneath the knees, making his fingers curl and uncurl against the sheets. 

Illumi scooted forward, a hand on Chrollo’s hip, lip between his teeth as he lined himself up with Chrollo’s entrance. 

“Tell him if it hurts,” Hisoka added, watching with his weight leaned back on his palms, like he was at a picnic. 

“Okay,” Chrollo rasped. Illumi braced a hand on Chrollo’s stomach, palm over his belly-button. The head of his cock brushed the heel of Illumi’s hand and he shuddered at the feeling. He was so sensitive but it didn’t feel like he was close to coming at all. 

He felt hot, blunt pressure against his entrance. Illumi was pushing in slowly, but even with his care, it still burned. 

“ _ Oh-h _ ,” he sighed, head lolling back, eyes burning with pleasured tears. He suddenly felt a hand in his hair, Illumi’s hand, gripping tightly and using it as leverage to bottom out inside him. 

“Does it hurt?” Illumi asked. His voice was very gentle, but he was holding Chrollo’s head by the hair at an arm’s length away, veins popping as his forearm shifted. Chrollo made a warbling sound and then nodded his head.

“Should I stop?” Illumi followed it up with. 

“Slow, just slow,” Chrollo said softly, face scrunched up with discomfort. Illumi pushed in very gently, face shadowered with concentration. 

It was starting to hurt less, Chrollo noted with a drag of relief. His lower back ached, but the pleasure was kicking in, a pleasure deep inside of his body that Illumi seemed to be hitting as if he knew exactly where to go. 

He probably did. 

Hisoka hated to admit it, but he would have been perfectly content to watch his boyfriend rail Chrollo from a comfy spot on the end of Illumi’s bed. They looked good together: pale and dark haired and fit. Up against each other, it was clear that Chrollo was built a bit heavier than Illumi, but Illumi was longer, and sharper somehow, like he had been made with cleaner lines. 

Maybe Hisoka should dye his hair black, so that he and Illumi would like siblings if someone was far away and squinted. 

“Hisoka,” Illumi said, cheeks starting to look red. His complexion wasn’t as easily disturbed as Hisoka’s, but sex always turned him flushed. 

“Aren’t you going to join?” 

“Oh,” Hisoka said, blinking, “I got distracted.” 

“By  _ what? _ ” 

“You, baby.” Hisoka kissed Illumi just behind the ear. Chrollo muttered something that sounded like,  _ gross.  _ Hisoka felt Illumi frown against his cheek and then saw him cant his hips particularly hard. 

Chrollo gasped. 

“Can I finger you?” Hisoka purred in Illumi’s ear. He saw Chrollo choke on a moan out of the corner of his eye. Virgin. 

“Yeah, be quick,” Illumi grunted.

Hisoka happily obliged. The lube he had on his hand from earlier was dry and sticky now. He poured some more on his hand and after a particularly hard thrust on Illumi’s part, shoved his finger inside him. 

Illumi groaned, thighs immediately clenching. His head fell forward, hair sliding down the front of his shoulders. Hisoka gathered it with this free hand and used it to tug Illumi’s head back again. 

Hisoka saw Illumi’s throat bob. His hips were still going, thrusting inside Chrollo at a steady pace. 

Chrollo was letting out soft contented moans, eyes half-closed, cheeks red, sprawed out on his back. 

Hisoka tapped Illumi’s hip twice, a brief warning before he pushed in the second finger. This time, Illumi’s hips stuttered to a stop. 

Chrollo whined, trying to grind up and fuck himself on Illumi’s cock. When that didn’t work, he reached down to stroke himself, but Illumi slapped his hand away. 

“ _ No touching,”  _ Illumi hissed, his own eyes clenched shut as he was worked open. Hisoka was indeed going quickly, fingers scissoring with confidence. He was trying to avoid making it feel too good--he wanted Illumi to last long enough to properly fuck him--but that meant that the stretch was slightly forceful, a little too quick to be comfortable. 

“Is this okay?” 

“I’m ready,” Illumi ground out. 

“Are you sure?” Hisoka asked, sounding dubious. 

“Yes, yes.” Hisoka’s fingers pulled out and Illumi immediately thrusted harder into Chrollo, who gurgled out in a pleased way. 

Hisoka lined himself up, an arm wrapped around Illumi’s stomach from behind, and then began to push in.

“Wait,” Illumi gasped out. His eyes were wide, mouth parted. Chrollo wanted to kiss him so badly.

“Pain?” Hisoka asked. He was surprisingly clement, one hand stroking Illumi’s side like he was a skittish horse, the other on Chrollo’s calf. 

“No, just need a moment,” Illumi said, eyes screwed shut now. Chrollo looked at Hisoka over Illumi’s trembling shoulder. 

_ Can I kiss him?  _ He mouthed. Hisoka nodded, an odd understanding in his gaze. 

Gently, Chrollo cradled Illumi’s face, delighted by the firm line of his jaw and the softer high point of his cheek. He had a small face, delicate, and it was this delicateness that Chrollo tried to emulate as he pressed a demure kiss to the corner of Illumi’s wet mouth. 

A black eye cracked open, welling with sensation. 

“Okay, you can move,” Illumi croaked. Hisoka patted his hip, and with the other hand, squeezed Chrollo’s calf in approval. His first thrust was impossibly slow, and still Illumi groaned with it, hips jolting forward as if to escape the sensation. 

Illumi lowered himself onto his elbows, weight settling on top of Chrollo, face burying into his neck. He gave a half-hearted thrust and then immediately whined, tightening on Hisoka’s cock, fingers digging into the pillow under Chrollo’s head. 

Illumi had fucked and been fucked before, but to have it happen at the same time was entirely something else. His stomach kept tightening with the kind of pleasure he would usually expect just before an orgasm, except he wasn’t even close.

He couldn’t think.

It was overwhelming. Chrollo kept making noises underneath him, kept squeezing on his cock errantly and Hisoka was being his usual unbearable self, hitting him at an angle he knew was difficult for Illumi to handle. 

Illumi wasn’t even thrusting anymore. His body was just being rocked pathetically between Chrollo and Hisoka, given not a moment of relief. 

_ “Hah--please,”  _ he whimpered. 

Chrollo stroked up his spine. His breathing was heavy, on account of the sex and the fact that all of Illumi’s weight was plastered on top of him. He was being a trooper about it, though, holding Illumi to his chest, keeping him still and close as Hisoka’s thrusts grew quicker and deeper.

_ “Hisoka,”  _ Illumi gasped against Chrollo’s neck. His head lifted weakly. “You need to stop-stop I’m gonna come, I’m gonna--” Hisoka stopped, chest heaving, sweat starting to darken his hairline. 

Illumi was limp atop Chrollo, his thighs trembling and his hands fisted in the linens on either side of Chrollo’s head. 

“Needa… break,” Illumi panted. 

“That’s okay,” Hisoka said, looking tired himself. 

Chrollo was floating. He could vaguely feel his erection throbbing, pinned between his stomach and Illumi’s, but it was inconsequential compared to the feeling of Illumi’s mouth on his neck, his breath burning a hot spot on his skin. 

Although Illumi wasn’t moving, he was still inside Chrollo, pressing into him in a way that made his stomach sear with pleasure.   
“We can stop,” Hisoka said, tucking Illumi’s hair behind his ear. Illumi gave a short shake of his head. 

“No, I’m ready.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah,” Illumi said. His hands shifted from the sheets to Chrollo’s hair. He breathed out heavily, the muscles in his back shifting, and then he tilted his head to the side and glanced at Hisoka with one eye. 

With that, Hisoka began again. 

He kept his thrusts slow and shallow for the sake of both Illumi and Chrollo, the latter of whom was wincing slightly as Illumi dug his fingers very tightly into his hair. 

“You can tell him to let go,” Hisoka said bemusedly, eyeing Illumi’s white-knuckled hands. 

“What?” Chrollo asked, looking dazed. 

“If he’s hurting you, and you don’t like it, tell him to stop. You’re not his bitch.” 

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here,” Illumi snapped, propping himself back onto his palms, blessedly releasing Chrollo’s hair, and timing a thrust with Hisoka’s. The momentum hit perfectly, Hisoka rocking into Illumi as he rocked into Chrollo. 

“ _ Ah,  _ sorry,” Hisoka panted, looking not even a bit sorry. 

He sped up his thrusts, gripping Illumi’s hips so tightly that he could see red indents just under his fingers. 

Illumi was limp underneath him again, undoubtedly deadweight on Chrollo, poor Chrollo. 

“Illumi?” Chrollo asked breathlessly. 

“‘ _ S’good _ ,” he said into Chrollo’s neck. 

Hisoka was honestly impressed with Illumi’s control, impressed that he hadn’t come yet. He had never seen him this affected, unable to do anything but sob as he was rocked into. 

“I think I’m close,” Chrollo gasped. Illumi pulled himself up onto his hands again, miraculously, shoulders shaking terribly. He did that, when things became overwhelming. He shook like a chihuahua. 

“Illumi,” Hisoka said gently, feeling obligated to conduct things, what with the state of Illumi and Chrollo right now. “Can you make Chrollo come? Use your hand?” 

Illumi gave a short, jerky nod, hand fumbling between his and Chrollo’s stomachs.

Chrollo came a moment later with a stuttered moan, Illumi’s teeth digging into his neck and Illumi’s hand wrapped around his dick. 

“Out, out,” he mumbled after. “Illumi, pull out.” 

Hisoka did it for him, wrapping both arms around Illumi’s waist and pulling him up until he was sitting back on the tops of Hisoka’s thighs, draped against him.

“Illumi, baby, you okay?” There wasn’t a hint of Hisoka’s usual mocking lilt. He seemed genuine, brows furrowed, a hand sliding up and down Illumi’s heaving stomach. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Illumi croaked, head lolling back onto Hisoka’s shoulder. Chrollo was watching through lidded eyes, cum still covering his stomach, which rose and fell quicker than what would be normal. 

“Can I keep going?” Hisoka asked, voice sounding high, almost panicky. “M’close,” and his eyes were squeezed shut. Chrollo, who had always understood Hisoka’s appeal intellectually--he was arguably the most handsome boy in the school--had never, however, subscribed to it, not like most people. Hisoka, to him, was attractive, but not appealing. 

Except now he was both, to the extreme. 

He whined into Illumi’s neck, hips stuttering, thighs clenching, and then he came. Illumi reached behind himself lazily to comb through Hisoka’s hair, grazing the back of his neck as he did it. 

Illumi was the only one who was still hard, and he looked exhausted, cock bright red and curving against his belly attractively. 

“Lie down,” Illumi whispered, eyes still closed. Something in the air had shifted, like the arrival of parents after a day of being home alone.

Hisoka’s brow creased and he looked at Chrollo in confusion. His eyes were bleary, like he had just woken up from a long nap.

“Me… or?” 

“You, Hisoka, lie down.” It was strange how quickly Illumi went from shuddering and overwhelmed to his usual commanding self. 

“O-okay,” Hisoka said shakily, collapsing onto the bed next to Chrollo. The room was painfully quiet. 

Hisoka glanced at Chrollo, golden eyes gleaming like they were wet, and smiled crookedly. It made Chrollo blush a bit, and to his horror, he felt his soft dick stir just the slightest. 

And then Illumi had to go ahead and straddle Hisoka’s chest and grab a fistful of his hair, tilting his head up and forward. 

“You’ll tap me if you want to stop?” Illumi asked. His expression was unbelievably intense, but his voice was gentle, loving. 

Hisoka had barely given a nod before Illumi was shoving his cock down his throat, all the way to the base. 

Hisoka’s eyes went comically wide and his throat convulsed on impulse, trying to accommodate Illumi’s girth. Chrollo could  _ see _ it through Hisoka’s throat, and if he wasn’t quite so wrung out, he’d be hard already. 

“Chrollo,” Illumi said, head thrown back, eyes lulling closed, “suck him off.” The air was sucked out of the room. Hisoka made a whimpering sound, and Chrollo couldn’t quite tell if it was protest or pleading.

“What?” Chrollo demanded, indignant. “No!” 

“For me?” And one of Illumi’s eyes cracked open and he grinned, the high arch of canine showing. 

Well, he couldn’t say no to that.

Chrollo crawled around to Hisoka’s bottom half. Hisoka was half-hard, groin a mess of cum. His stomach tightened as Illumi finally pulled out and gave him a moment to breathe. 

“Jesus  _ Christ,  _ Illumi,” Hisoka panted. 

Chrollo had never given a blowjob before. He had received them and so he knew the basic mechanics, but being faced with one was far different. Hisoka’s toes curled as Illumi pushed back in, with the latter letting out a laugh of pleasure. 

“Chrollo,” Illumi added breathlessly, “make him come.” Chrollo felt his stomach swoop with butterflies, good butterflies, the kind that made everything tingle. 

Very gingerly, he wrapped a hand around Hisoka’s cock. 

Hisoka flinched, thighs attempting to clamp shut. 

“Sorry,” Chrollo said sheepishly. 

“He can’t see you,” Illumi reminded him hoarsely. 

“I know.” 

Suddenly, Illumi reached behind himself, grabbing Chrollo’s free hand and planting it on the inside of Hisoka’s thigh, and then, like he was conducting an orchestra, Illumi dragged Chrollo’s hand over Hisoka’s skin, simulating a soothing stroke. 

Chrollo understood the command for what it was and took it upon himself to continue to rub at Hisoka’s thigh even when Illumi’s hand returned to his front. 

It must have been one of those things that Hisoka liked. 

With a disbelieving sigh of his own, Chrollo ran his tongue over the head. Hisoka, muffled by Illumi’s cock, made a high-pitched sound, hips jerking upwards. 

Chrollo felt unsuspecting affection bloom in his stomach. 

Illumi was slowing down, allowing Hisoka to breathe properly, inviting Chrollo to blink away his trepidation and swallow Hisoka down halfway. 

It wasn’t that Hisoke was  _ that  _ big, he was just starting slow, that was all. 

Hisoka’s cock tasted like rubber, from the condom. He was sensitive, more sensitive than Chrollo himself, and maybe more sensitive than Illumi. His thighs kept trying to close and Chrollo had to keep prying them open with his elbows, lest his head was crushed.

“I’m close,” Illumi hissed, picking up the pace again. His hair swished at his lower back. Chrollo wanted to tug it. 

But Hisoka was gurgling out moans, stomach flexing desperately and it was making Chrollo want to elicit more. 

He dug his fingernails in and finally made himself go all the way down to the base, throat fluttering, a choke building up in his chest. Distantly, he heard Hisoka tap frantically at Illumi’s hip, a request to stop.

Illumi pulled out, releasing Hisoka’s head, letting it flop back onto the mattress. Hisoka’s breathing was coming in wet, ragged gasps. Spit coated his chin and was dripping down his throat. 

Chrollo had pulled his mouth off Hisoka’s dick after he had tapped out. He was waiting, watching as Hisoka struggled around words.

“ _ Chrollo _ ,” Hisoka choked out,  _ “Keep-keep… going. Just needed…to breathe.”  _ Illumi reached behind himself again and gave Hisoka a sloppily affectionate rub along his ribcage. 

“Can I-- _ ah-- _ on your face?” Illumi asked, chest stuttering. He had been stroking himself this whole time and he was starting to tremble again from where he was straddling Hisoka’s chest.

Chrollo felt the room spin. Hisoka nodded. 

_ Dear Lord,  _ Chrollo thought to himself. 

He sank back down onto Hisoka, relaxing his throat, huffing out breaths through his nose. He could feel by the tension in Hisoka’s thighs that he was close, but it was Illumi who fell over the edge first, hips thrusting into his own hand and spilling, presumably, all over Hisoka’s face. 

Illumi fell forward onto his hands after, sitting his whole body weight on Hisoka’s chest. 

“ _ Illu _ ,” Hisoka moaned, “ _ Off, babe, off _ .” 

Illumi dismounted slowly, eyes bleary over as he collapsed onto the mattress next to Hisoka. He was holding Hisoka’s hand, thumb stroking over his knuckle in a soothing gesture.

Hisoka was looking up at the ceiling, and there was cum in his eyelashes, dripping from his brow, splattered over his cheek and his nose. 

“I’m gonna--” Hisoka mumbled, voice hoarse and glazed. Chrollo wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and slid upwards, focusing his gaze on Hisoka’s face while he jerked him off. 

Hisoka came for the second time that night with an indescribably heavy sigh, escaping him like he had been possessed. 

He came all over Chrollo’s hand, and Chrollo, having tried plenty of things tonight already, licked at the cum experimentally. 

It wasn’t quite as bad as he was expecting. 

In the moments after, there was dead silence. All three of them were gasping, covered in each other’s cum, hair sticking to the backs of their necks, or in Illumi’s case, to his shoulders and chest. 

Illumi and Hisoka were still holding hands. There were two tied off condoms on the floor. Chrollo didn’t even remember that happening. 

“Should I go?” Chrollo asked, feeling the chasm between him and them reassert itself. Hisoka looked up at him blearily. Illumi pulled his hair off his back with a wrinkled nose. 

“What?” Illumi asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I just thought--” 

“No, what did you say? I didn’t hear you.” 

Before he could answer, Hisoka was grabbing Chrollo around the waist and dragging him in between himself and Illumi. 

Illumi wound an arm under Chrollo’s neck; Hisoka dropped his head on Chrollo’s chest, and they lied there like that, until their breathing had all slowed down and the cum was starting to grow tacky. 

“We have the house to ourselves all night.”  _ So stay,  _ was the unsaid implication. “But  _ don’t  _ be creepy,” Hisoka went on, jabbing a finger into Chrollo’s chest.

“Okay,” Chrollo whispered, heart pounding out of his chest, limbs feeling like gelatin and concrete all at the same time. 

“Illumi,” Hisoka added, one eye half-open, glued there with Illumi’s cum. “Could you get me a washcloth, please?” 

“Oh,” Illumi said, blinking, “I’m sorry.” He walked to his bathroom, totally naked. Chrollo watched shamelessly. 

“So,” Hisoka said, stretching out like a cat. Illumi returned with a warm washcloth. “Did that get you over the weird boner you had for my boyfriend?” 

“I didn’t have a boner for him,” Chrollo muttered, ears turning red. Hisoka reached up to grab the cloth but Illumi batted his hand away, pressing it against Hisoka’s cheek himself and rubbing in gentle circles. 

Hisoka looked like a very smug cat, face squishing up and down as he was cleaned. 

“Should we order food?” Illumi asked, licking his thumb and running it over Hisoka’s eyebrow. It was a gesture that made Chrollo’s chest ache a little. 

They were letting him stay: did that mean they would do this again? 

“Aw, you’re not regretting it, are you?” Hisoka asked, his voice grossly loud in Chrollo’s ear. 

“No, get off me, Hisoka.” 

“Be nice,” Illumi chided, his phone pressed to his ear. Chrollo crumpled like a flower. He felt Hisoka laugh against his cheek. He was unbearably touchy, arms and legs tangling with Chrollo’s, unsolicited. 

Except, oddly, it wasn’t unwelcome. Hisoka’s lovely fox eyes gleamed as they glanced at Chrollo. His teasing eyebrows were relaxed, neutral, mouth half-parted in the final sound of whatever word he said last.

Illumi was ordering food for them on the phone and it sounded like a considerable amount. He had put on boxers--Hisoka’s boxers--and nothing else. 

Chrollo had been half-afraid that this threesome would have shown him a side to Illumi he didn’t like. He was afraid that he would become undesirable, but it was just the opposite. 

The backs of his thighs were slightly red, from what, Chrollo didn’t know, but they looked strong, strong but slender. His waist, like Hisoka’s, was impossibly small, and still, his shoulders were broad. 

“I know,” Hisoka said, interrupting Chrollo’s train of thought. Illumi was rattling off his credit card info--which he had memorized. 

“You know what?” Hisoka still had his head on Chrollo’s chest. He rolled from his side to his back, head lolling onto Chrollo’s bicep. 

“That he’s unbelievable.” Chrollo swallowed something solid in his throat.

“Yeah.” 

* * *

CSA meetings were Chrollo’s favorite extracurricular pastime. He had dragged most of his friend group into it, so Phinks and Feitan and Shizuku and Paku were all in attendance. Machi was missing.  _ Sick _ , she texted in the group chat. 

_ Feel better :) <3  _ Paku had responded. So, not sick at all, then. 

Beyond his friends, it was a good turnout this week. As always, there was the overeager pack of freshmen girls who came just to see Chrollo speak, maybe make eye contact with him once or twice. And then there were the actual Christians, who went because they were--well-- actual Christians. 

Chrollo was halfway through the meeting, brainstorming fundraising ideas and going over a planned presentation for an upcoming school meeting, when the door to their meeting room cracked open. 

He saw bright red hair first, and then big black eyes, and then Hisoka and Illumi were standing at the back of the meeting room staring at him. 

Hisoka had the biggest, most irritating grin Chrollo had ever seen, and Illumi was blank-faced, but Chrollo knew him well enough now that that could mean multitudes. 

“Are you--um, here to join the meeting?” Chrollo asked. Every head in the meeting turned. 

“Not really,” Illumi said. He was in his usual smart attire: the actual school uniform they were supposed to wear and a sleek raincoat. 

Hisoka was in one of Illumi’s sweatshirts. Chrollo knew that one, it said ZOLDYCK on the back and it was a bit big on Illumi. 

“We are actually,” Hisoka said, pushing off the back wall to come closer. Chrollo felt a bead of sweat roll down his back. Illumi and Hisoka looked a bit like lions, coming to finish off a sickly wildebeast, which in this case, was him. 

“You’re actually what?” 

“Here to join,” Hisoka clarified. He jumped over the back of one of the couches and squeezed himself between two freshman girls who were bright red and giggling hysterically. 

Hisoka leaned forward, elbows on his knees. Illumi stood behind him, hands folded on the back of the couch, looking for all intents and purposes like Hisoka’s demonic shadow. 

“We were hoping you could teach us,” Illumi said neatly, “about God and piety,” he began to count them off on his fingers, “and prayer, and maybe sin and confession.” 

“Mhm, the on-your-knees stuff,” Hisoka said. The two girls on either side of him turned even redder, knees knocking together and coming apart. Hisoka, however, didn’t notice. He was looking at Chrollo intensely, mouth curled up in an evil leer. 

Illumi flicked Hisoka on the back of the head, but his own lips were twitching into a smile as well. 

_ “Dear Lord,”  _ Chrollo said.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments are deeply appreciated!
> 
> Until next time, peace!


End file.
